


Lost Memories

by chimamireyuki



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Teamiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, gamers - Fandom
Genre: Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Sad, Sad Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimamireyuki/pseuds/chimamireyuki
Summary: I don't really know what to say about this....I'm new to this and currently doing requests for friends. I expect criticisms though (to hopefully improve) but currently I probably suck. And this is probably a notes thing but I find those particularly annoying so...possibly more updates depending on success





	Lost Memories

[Mark’s P.O.V.]

It’s all my fault he’s like this…..was all that Mark could think as he watched Ethan lying still in the same bed he had been in for a week. Sighing, Mark stood up and stretched, watching the hospital monitors closely, wishing and praying for a change to occur….for his BlueBoy to wake up.  
        [enter Nurse]

She glanced at Mark pityingly as she spotted the exhausted man in the room that he had only left when necessary for the entirety of the past week. Walking towards the bed, she began scribbling the numbers down before walking to Mark to speak with him. With a soft southern voice she spoke up towards Mark,  
“Don’t give up hope, he was strong enough to make it this far, he just ain’t decided to quit sleeping yet is all. He’s been through a lot but he’s pretty tough to make it this far, and sides he still has quite a bit of time before he’s unlikely to wake up. I know you mean well. Perhaps talking about the future may help him decide it’s time to get up.”  
Patting his shoulder before giving him a small smile and wave, she took her leave.

    [exit Nurse]

Mark absentmindedly grabbed Ethan’s hand, trying to think of something...anything….to him, unable to think of anything at all...especially cheerful...the future looked a bit dim currently if he were to be honest….his sunshine was lying comatose in a bed after all….

He was thankful to Amy, Tyler, Kathryn, and even Jack (who came all the way to check on them both and decided to stay until Ethan woke up) for keeping the channels alive and giving updates to all of the fans. But most of all, for giving him privacy with Ethan, even though he was sure they all missed him dearly as well.

After some he debate, he quietly whispered, “Please wake up Ethan...I, no, we need you. Please come back soon…” before burying his head into the mattress beside Ethan, finally falling asleep after staying awake for hours and hours.

    [Ethan’s P.O.V.]

Mark still sounds sad…..I do want to wake up but...I’m so tired and the dark is so comforting….although last time I said I wanted to stay forever all I could hear was noise and Mark freaking out…..I do wonder what freaked him out so badly….the noise was rather annoying..But Mark…..for Mark to be sad…..it’s so worrisome...I hope he feels better soon….I wish he would let me stay sleeping though….but because...I miss you sounding happy….or rather I want to make sure you’re happy….I suppose I can wake up for just a little bit…..

“Ugh…” Giving a small groan, Ethan blinked awake. Sleepily, he tried to move onto his side to go back to sleep but found himself trapped in place. After blinking and rubbing his eyes, Ethan finally began to notice the dim room wasn’t his own or any he recognized. Slowly, he began recognizing the sounds of the beeps around him and the heavy weight on his right side. Glancing down, he saw an exhausted Mark asleep at his side.

“Mark…?” he whispered in confusion, not trying to wake the sleeping male. Looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully, Ethan tried to remember what could have happened for him to end up in the hospital but nothing came to mind. 

Maybe I ate something with peanuts in it? Or hit my head on something? Ugh...why can’t I remember something that’s so simple?

Sighing in annoyance at being unable to recall anything that he did that would require a hospital, he shifted slightly, wincing at the pain that suddenly came rushing at him from everywhere, especially his side. “Ow….what did I do?” he grumbled softly. He ran his hands through his hair for a moment, grimacing at the feeling of his hair. “Ew. That’s gross. I want a shower.” Instead, he settled for stroking Mark’s hair, noticing how he relaxed a bit at the touch. “Hmph...still not taking care of yourself are you Mark? So silly….” he mumbled, smiling fondly at the man before laying back and staring at the ceiling tiles, deciding to wait for Mark to wake up. 

[enter Nurse]

Ethan jumped a little as the room lit up a little and a nurse came in, looking at the clipboard. Although, despite him jumping and the nurse turning on the light, Mark continued to sleep like the dead. 

“Uh...hi?” Ethan spoke softly to the nurse, to gain her attention.

She looked up, staring at him in surprise, before breaking into a smile. “Oh good, you’re up. He’s gonna be really happy for sure.” she motioned towards Mark. 

Confused, Ethan spoke up “Yeah...about that. Why am I here exactly? And why does it hurt to move so much? I don’t really want any more medicine though...I’m sure I’m on plenty...or did I eat something with peanuts?” 

Blinking at the barrage of questions, the nurse stayed silent for a moment, a frown beginning to form. “Ethan...well I suppose I should introduce myself first. I’m your nurse and have been the entire time you’ve been here. My name is Allie. No, you aren’t here due to an allergic reaction and you’re not allowed much more medicine but may I ask what hurts the most?” she asked, not answering many of his questions.

“My left side but that doesn’t really answer anything. Did I do something? Why do you make it sound like I’ve been here for a while and is he the only one here? Has he been here the whole time…? It wouldn’t really surprise me if had been….” Ethan trailed off.

“I know I haven’t answered a lot. I figured you’d rather hear more about it from Mark than from me….and the left side hurting a lot isn’t surprising...Did you want me to get the other doctor for you?” she asked.

However, Ethan didn’t hear any of what she said, he was too busy staring at the board in the room with the list of his medications, allergies, information, and the more disturbing date in the corner. “Does that say the 18th….?” he questioned softly.

Sighing softly, she walked over to Mark and shook him gently. “Mark, I’m gonna need you to wake up now.” ignoring Mark’s sleepy grumbling, she shook him again “Come on Mark, I ain’t got all night, now get up already.” 

Mark frowned, looking up at her “What is it Allie?” he snapped a little harshly.  

Ignoring his grumbling, she just pointed behind him.

Mark spun, looking at Ethan, breathing out a sigh of relief, he tugged Ethan into a tight hug smiling happily. “Ethan! You’re awake! You’re really awake Eth.” he nearly yelled. 

“Quiet Mark. It’s three in the morning and there are other sleeping patients you know.” she informed him with a small chuckle. “And be gentle with Ethan, that hug is probably a bit painful.”

Once Ethan could breath again, he snuggled into Mark for a minute before pulling away. “Now can I ask why everyone's so surprised to see me awake?” he asked, a bit annoyed at none of his questions being answered.

Pulling away, Mark looked at him “Ethan...do you really not remember what happened…?”

“What on earth are you going on about Mark? If I knew why I was here I wouldn’t be asking.” sighing, Ethan buried his face in his hands unhappily. “Can  I just go home?” he asked pleadingly.

“I wish you could….but not for a few days at the very least...I’m sorry Ethan…” the nurse finally spoke up. She looked at the monitors and scribbled down the numbers. “I….I’ll leave you two alone for now….ah feel free to holler if you need anything…” she spoke, before quietly leaving.

[exit Nurse]

Mark sighed, looking at Ethan, gently grabbing Ethan’s hand. “Eth, what’s the last thing you remember?” 

Frowning, Ethan thought for a minute. “Well, we did a live stream at the office. That’s what I last remember doing. Why?”

“Well, this is going to be a bit of a long story I guess. First off….I just want to say I’m sorry…” Mark whispered, hiding his face from Ethan. “After the livestream ended and we put everything away, you asked if I wanted to hang out to relax after the stream….but I said no because I was really tired...I’m so sorry Eth….”  

Ethan looked at him confused before patting the bed beside him. “Come here Mark.”

“Ethan, I --” Mark was cut off by Ethan covering his mouth. “No apologies Mark. Don’t feel bad about something silly like that. I would have just fallen asleep anyway. So why’re you being silly and apologizing for something like that?” Ethan smiled at him.

“Because,” Mark let out a sigh “This never would have happened if you had just stayed at the office with me. That’s why BlueBoy.”

“What wouldn’t have happened? Me somehow ending up at the hospital?” questioned Ethan and at Mark’s nod he spoke again. “Mark, whatever happened wasn’t your fault okay? You don’t control the future. This may not have been preventable. You did nothing wrong. Although, I will say you owe me a movie night when I can go home okay?” Ethan poked at Mark’s side, crawling under his arm and snuggling against him.

Mumbling in agreement softly as he stroked Ethan’s hair. “Do you want me to continue?” At Ethan’s nod, Mark began again. “You left to go home to get some rest and I finished cleaning up the office before crashing on the couch. I got a call a few hours later, saying you were at the hospital due to an accident…..you...you...got hit by a drunk driver…..he was in a semi….and you...were lucky to even survive….” Mark spoke, trying not to break down as Ethan rubbed Mark’s palm softly to comfort him, shushing him gently. Leaning back, pulling Ethan with him Mark continued “They had to cut you out of the car...you were flown in….and operated on….there was a lot of internal damage on your left side...and...you didn’t wake up...you’ve been in a coma for a week Ethan….well ten days…..I was so scared you wouldn’t wake up…they nearly lost you so many times….your heart stopped….even during the coma….” Mark finally broke down, crying softly. 

Ethan nodded, trying to process everything Mark had said before gently wiping the tears off of Mark’s face. “Shhh. It’s okay. I’m here and everything’s fine. I’ll be home soon and everything will be back to normal.” Ethan hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. “Sides I’m willing to bet you haven’t even left since you got the phone call, which means a lot to me. So thank you Mark. I have a question though.” Ethan commented, waiting for Mark’s response. At Mark’s confused nod, Ethan continued “Who is my doctor...and how is everyone? Are they okay?”

Giving a soft laugh, Mark looked down “Eth...you’ve already met her.”

“Who? My doctor? When?” Ethan asked confusedly.

Mark nodded. “Allie? I thought she was my nurse and you haven’t answered any of my other questions” whined Ethan. “I’m so confused.”

“She is your nurse, your doctor, and your surgeon Eth. She just took over recently. I spoke to the other nurses and a lot of people left before she came in as the head surgeon so she has to be all three. There isn’t enough staff. It’s just her and another doctor and they share the team of nurses. Unfortunately, the other doctor is sick so she’s doing everything for now. I don’t know how she does it….she won’t say anything about any of it though….and everyone is really worried and wanted to be here...I’ve had them taking care of everything...”

“Are you serious? She does all of that? But they’re okay? I’m so glad….I wish they were here but I’d rather them sleep for a bit longer...Can we call them in the morning?” Ethan questioned Mark.

[enter Nurse]

“I suppose gossip spreads fast around here doesn’t it? That’s inevitable I’m sure. They call everyday so I think it’d be nice for you to call them in the morning. My reception’s voicemail is full haha” smiled the nurse. “Are you feeling any better? Has Mark answered your questions?” she asked softly.

“Yeah he did….I’m sorry we were talking about you….and is that stuff true....do you really run a lot of this  by yourself? And I’ll call them first thing in the morning so they don’t have to call you anymore haha. They get worried easily….” 

“I don’t mind. I’m glad they care so much for you. And you can discuss me if you’d like. It doesn’t particularly bother me if you do haha. As long as it’s nothing confidential you can speak freely about it. My nurses tend to get a bit chatty and let the entire world and their dog listen. Unfortunately, we are a bit understaffed at the moment. We’re trying to work on that but...I don’t think it’s a problem that’s going to be resolved any time soon. However, that  isn’t important. How are you feeling Ethan? Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m good. A bit tired but I’m good. I’m ready to go home as soon as possible haha. I miss being there already.”

“I’m not surprised, but I’m glad to see you doing so well Ethan” she smiled kindly before pausing and looking up. After a second, she mumbled “chopper” before running out of the room yelling “incoming chopper, I need a team now!” 

“I don’t hear any--” Ethan began before sirens indicating a helicopter began going off. “Oh..I guess she has good ears then.”

“I think she’s just trained her ears for the sound. She’s commented before that her hearing isn’t the best.” Mark commented. “Although, I doubt we’ll see her for a while. Be prepared to hear her apologize for running and yelling though. It’s happened before and she apologized a lot….”

“Hey Mark….why does she go by nurse…? If she’s a surgeon...why does she lower her title to that of a nurse? Is she not proud to be a surgeon?” Ethan asked tiredly.

“Mm I think that’s better for her to answer sweetie. I can’t say for her. Come on…why don’t we get some sleep for a bit?”  
   


End file.
